The invention relates to a shower device with a plumbing fixture in which a plumbing valve is provided and used, among other purposes, for activating a shower hose connection.
During renovation of bathrooms, the problem can arise that one would like additional devices for showering but there is little or no possibility of installing full lines under the respective shower surfaces. For this purpose, it is already common to design a side shower for retrofit installation (DE 29604312) such that a shower rail, deriving its water via a hose that is held by the plumbing fixture, is provided for a side shower. The connection to the wall-mounted rail then consists of a further changeover valve, so that the normal hand-held showerhead can be connected via a further means. In this manner, the quantity and temperature of the water for the side shower can be controlled via the already existing fixture, while a changeover valve exists elsewhere for changing between the side shower and the hand-held showerhead.